1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic examination system, or more particularly, to an endoscopic examination system characterized by a login authority or security given by the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many conventional endoscopic examination systems, a large number of people share the same terminal. When such an endoscopic examination system is used to edit environmental information describing the details of an environment in which an examination is actually performed or a report describing findings or diagnosis drawn out through an examination, a user's password must be entered without fail at the time of system startup.
However, as far as the conventional system is concerned, even when a doctor or paramedic to whom the authority to edit environmental information or a report is granted logs in, the doctor or paramedic cannot preserve a report or transmit it to a server and a digital clinical recording system. Namely, only a doctor who is in charge of an examination is permitted to preserve or transmit the report because of restrictions for security. Moreover, when a doctor who is in charge of an examination wants to preserve or transmit a report to the server and digital clinical recording system, the doctor must log in the system again. In other words, unless the doctor who is in charge of the examination logs in the system, the report can be neither preserved nor transmitted.